Jin's Journey
by Google Girl11
Summary: Jin's journey through the game starting with a week before the Auburn mission...staying true to the game's story line for Pointman, though I had to make up some stuff for Jin...rated for early swearing...FINISHED
1. He's not my boyfriend!

A/n- I loved this game so much (the A.I. was so smart) and I decided to take a stab at a fanfic…but I can not write action, well, I'm not that great at writing in general, but action is by far my weakest point. So I decided on writing a JinPointman fic, following Jin during PM's time at F.E.A.R. Jin sees no action and now this way I can try to keep the PM's best quality, the fact that he doesn't talk. Key word _TRY_. Enough rambling, on with the story.

Oh, and I based the PM's description and name off of Jensen Ackles and named him after his old Dark Angel character, "Alec".

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the many achievements I have earned by playing this game.

------

Jin walked into the locker room just like every other day. But instead of being met with a one-liner by Doug Holiday and a grunt by Spen Jankowski, she found their attention on Rowdy Better's office.

"What's going on in Rowdy's office?" she asked trying to peer over the two taller men's shoulders.

They parted to let her see Rowdy in his office talking to another guy Jin didn't know. Seeing as he was at least a head taller than Rowdy, she judged that he was about 6'3"-6'4". He had short, dirty blonde hair and a fit body. "He's pretty cute, who is he?"

Doug turned toward her and explained, "That's Alec McDowell. He's going to be the pointman for your Auburn mission in a week."

Spen went off. "What the fuck!" he growled as he slammed his locker shut. "I'm here for two years, working hard and waiting patiently to get promoted to pointman and then some guy transfers from some unknown division and gets the job on his first day!"

"Hey, calm down, it's not his fault," stated Jin.

"Jin's defending her boyfriend, Jin's defending her boyfriend," sang Doug playfully as he skipped around Jin.

Fighting a blush, Jin was saved by her commanding officer. "Holiday! What the fuck are you doing?" barked Betters, though a smile tugged at his mouth.

Alec had a grin on his face too. Jin noticed that he had dimples. "Point for Alec," she tallied in her head.

"Ah…nothing sir," answered Doug sheepishly.

Eyeing Doug suspiciously, Rowdy introduced Alec to the team. "Everyone, this is Alec McDowell. Alec, this is Doug Holiday, commander and demolitions expert over at SFOD-D though he spends more time over here because he wishes he were one of us; Jin Sun-Kwon, technical officer and team medic; and this is Spen Jankowski, your F.E.A.R. teammate."

Alec gave a nod of acknowledgement before following Rowdy to the storage room for his gear. When they were gone, Spen stated, "I don't like him."

Giving him a skeptic look, Jin asked, "He didn't do anything, how can you hate him already?"

"Exactly! He's too quiet," explained Spen.

"Too quiet? His job is to lead the team without giving away your position. He has to be quiet." Doug gave him a look.

"What? You gonna defend Jin's boyfriend too?" asked a defensive Spen.

"He's not my boyfriend!" cried Jin.

Ignoring her, Doug reasoned, "Just give him a chance. He'll show his worth in the field. Besides, Jin has a good sense of personality, she knew not to date you, so I think that Alec-"

"Can we please stop bringing me into the conversation? And Alec is not my boyfriend!" shouted Jin, frustration evident in her voice.

Noticing the guys staring at something over her shoulder, Jin turned around to find Alec and Rowdy standing behind her, confused looks on both of their faces.

Turning bright red, Jin turned and walked out of the room.

-------

After her incident with Alec, Jin did her best to avoid him. It was pretty easy since he didn't socialize much-or at all.

Though out the whole week of preparing for the Auburn mission, Jin hadn't heard him speak a single word. Sometimes she wondered if he could speak. He would just communicate with facial expressions or hand signals, but Jin didn't mind, she like the strong silent type.

On the way to the drop off sire, Spen and Rowdy were arguing over the pointman position. "You can't put him in the field! He just transferred a week ago!" stated Spen.

"You've seen what he could do. His reflexes are off the charts and his IQ is in the 200's. He's the best candidate," replied Rowdy.

"Yeah, but-"

"I don't care how you guys feel when you are not on the field, but when you are on the field, you guys are family. You will respect each other and their abilities-"

As Rowdy started his "Family" speech, the same speech that everyone has heard a million times, Jin stopped listening to the conversation. Looking around the chopper, Jin saw Doug bobbing his head to the music on his ipod. He was currently in a HelloGoodbye phase, fault of Jin for introducing them to him, and was blasting "Jesse Buys Nothing…Goes to Prom Anyways." She knew because she could hear it. Working around bombs had long ago destroyed his hearing, so the volume was at its max. "At least he is playing a good song," Jin thought.

Turning to the person on her other side, Jin saw Alec looking tense. He had every reason to be.

Taking his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze, Jin reassured him, "You'll do fine."

Giving her a small smile, Alec nodded. Jin felt herself smile back until Doug cleared his throat loudly. Realizing that she was still holding Alec's hand, Jin quickly pulled away while Doug gave her an "I-told-you-so" face while mouthing the word's "Jin loves her boyfriend."

Looking over to see how Alec took this, she saw that he had once again retreated into his own little world. He did this a lot, just become so deep in thought that he cut off from the real world. Jin used this time to study his face. He had a fair complexion, with a slight tan. His eyes were green, but Jin noticed that there were brown specks in them; how many she wished to find out. His hair was messy; not quite bed head, but more along the lines of styling it by running his fingers through it. Jin had no idea why this guy was here and not in Hollywood.

"Alright team, here's our mission," announced Rowdy as he ran a video feed of Paxton Fettel. During this clip, he was eating someone.

"He's got an agenda, he isn't doing this for recreation….he must be getting something out of this," thought Jin out loud.

"Like essential vitamins and nutrients?" Spen retorted sarcastically.

Jin opened her mouth to fire back a smart ass remark of her own when Rowdy cut her off. "This is Paxton Fettel. He is our main target. He was created to control armies of mindless soldiers from a distance so the control wouldn't get hurt. This means that we should be able to eliminate him without going through the whole army. McDowell, you and I will be dropped off here, Jankowski at the next building and Jin and Holiday, stand by."

As everyone nodded in agreement, Jin watched the team split up.

------

About 20 minutes after Spen left, Jin and Doug where playing a game of "rather or."

"Ok, my turn. Would you rather make out with Rowdy or Alec?" asked Doug.

Punching him in the arm, Jin said, "What the hell? You have had me go through the whole division, male and female, asking who I'd rather make out with the other choice being Alec. You already know that I think that Alec is cute and everyone in our department is old…or not attractive…no offense."

"I'm just making sure that you are loyal. People that you work with are usually the people that you cheat with. And none taken, technically I'm not in your division. Though if you ever want to come over to the dark side…no complaints here," suggested Doug.

"Ah, pass…" Jin answered.

Just then, Spen's voice came over on the comlink. "We were too late, just leftovers here. Jin, we gotta body over here."

"I'm coming," she replied, giving Doug a kick as she left the helicopter. "Guard the bird Doug."

"Will do," he answered with a mock salute.

------

When Jin got to the body, she had to swallow a bit of bile. "Gross."

Spen nodded his head in agreement. "Where's Alec?" Jin asked.

"He's out searching the area," answered Spen. "Hey what do you think of him?"

"Well, he's cute and silent. I like that in a man," answered Jin, emphasizing "silent."

"That's not what I meant," replied Spen, missing the hint. "His eyes…they see right through you…"

"Maybe because you are one dimensional," retorted Jin.

"Shut-Back already?" asked Spen.

Alec entered the room quietly. "Seems like the only time this guy makes noise is when he's firing his gun," thought Jin.

Examining the body, Jin suggested, "You guys go on ahead. I'm gonna be a while."

------

Jin was always a tad bit creeped out by dead bodies and this one was no exception. She actually joined the military to be a sniper, but there really weren't a lot of job opportunities for that. In fact, the whole reason she came to F.E.A.R. was to be the team's sniper, but once she transferred, there wasn't really a need for her. So she used her skills of observation and became the technical officer, aka the person who examines the dead people.

After taking some blood and tissue samples and photos, Jin wished that she had some company while she waited for the chopper to arrive.

"I guess it's just you and I," she said, playfully punching the corpse in the arm. Jin jumped back when the arm she hit fell to the ground. Picking it up and trying to stick it back on, Jin made a mental note to never do that again.

Failing to reattach the arm to its body, Jin placed it in the guy's lap, said a quick prayer (you could never be too sure in this line of work), and made a mad dash for the roof to be picked up.

-------

Jin was in the helicopter when the explosion happened. Jarred out of her seat, Jin nearly fell out of the chopper. "I hate flying."

Once her feet were firmly on the ground, she found a stray SFOD-D soldier. "Where are all your men?"

The guy was in a panic (not P.A.N.I.C.S-lol). "There was a gate…with a little girl…oh God, they're all gone. Their flesh is all gone!"

"Ok, calm down. The girl took off their flesh?" Jin tried to piece together.

"She burnt it off…with her mind!" screamed the solider. Composing himself, he went on, "I ran away. I was the only one."

Jin was having a hard time with the guy's story. "But what about the explosion?"

"It came from over there," the guy pointed west.

"Alright, let's go." Jin took the lead, letting the SFOD-D cower behind her. "Hey kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this you first time out on the field?"

"Yeah. Rough first day, huh?" He made a nervous laugh.

Jin gave him a sad smile. "I lost one of my friends on my first mission too. Though yours seems worse, so I guess in a sick way, you win."

The kid gave another nervous laugh which Jin joined in. Seeing the fire and the smoke, Jin recognized the body lying on the ground. "Alec!"

Rushing to his side, Jin was relieved to hear him breathing steadily. Checking his body for injuries, all Jin could find was muscle. "Another point for Alec."

"Jin? What's going on? I heard the explosion and I couldn't reach anybody," Rowdy asked via comlink.

"I don't know what happened. I found this SFOD-D soldier and he said that there was an explosion from the west half of the compound. As we went there, I found Alec. It looks like he leapt from a second story window," answered Jin.

"Two stories? Should I send a medvan?"

"He doesn't seem to have taken any damage," replied Jin.

"Well, then if he is fine, have him continue to search and eliminate Fettel while you and the SFOD-D soldier search for Jankowski. I haven't had contact with anyone in his unit since Auburn," ordered Rowdy.

"You can't send him alone! That's crazy!" argued Jin.

"Don't worry; your boyfriend is more than capable. Out."

Alec gingerly tried to get to his feet. "Wait," Jin ordered, keeping him from standing. "You have a small cut."

Jin cleaned the cut with some alcohol warning, "This may sting," (and felt very stupid afterwards for saying it to a soldier). "Elmo or Bert?" she asked, referring to the band aid designs. She always wondered why they didn't just buy the plain band aids; their division had enough trouble trying to earn the other divisions respect…or even to just take them seriously.

Smiling, Alec pointed to Elmo. "Good choice," replied Jin as she applied it to the cut. Pulling his head down, Jin placed a soft kiss to on Alec's band aid. "And a kiss to make if felt better."

Feeling the color rise to her cheeks, Jin relayed Rowdy's orders. "Find Fettel and put a bullet between his eyes. I'll find Jankowski."

Jin saw uncertainty cross Alec's face at the mention of Jankowski's name, but it quickly returned to his expressionless "game face." Giving his arm a quick squeeze, Jin said worriedly, "Be careful."

Nodding his head, Alec gave Jin a small smile before heading off.

Sighing and giving the SFOD-D soldier an "I-dare-you-to-ask" look, Jin led them in the opposite direction of Alec.

------

"I hate this place. It's just one deserted warehouse after another…" complained Jin.

"Except when we run into a room full of replica soldiers," piped the SFO-D soldier.

"Ha, I guess your right. What's your name by the way? I've been traveling with you for over an hour and I still don't know," asked Jin.

The kid got silent and serious. "Names are for friends. Therefore I don't need one."

"Whoa, bold statement for such a scrawny kid," replied Jin with a chuckle.

"Hey, I've got muscles on me. Maybe not as much as your boyfriend back there, but enough. And after just seeing three of my friends die in front of my eyes, I've decided to become a cold killing machine. If I don't have friends, I can't get hurt. Figuratively speaking," replied the kid.

"Well then I'm calling you 'George'. And he's not my boyfriend."

"George? What kinda name is that?"

"Well, for one, it is the name of our president, but if you don't like it, just tell me your real name," explained Jin.

"Tyler."

"Well Tyler, I'm Jin. We're looking for a tall bald guy with a goatee," she informed him.

Tyler scoffed. "If _she_ was there, it wouldn't matter what he looked like. All we'd find are skeletons and blood."

Jin shooked her head at his negative attitude. She pulled out her data pad when she heard it beep. "The dead, half-eaten guy was Charles Habegger, Armacharm researcher. I wonder why he would be a victim."

They continued, lost in thought until they entered a warehouse reeking of death. Find several skeletons and lots of blood, Jin radioed in. "No sign of Jankowski, but we found several human remains thought to be-"

"No," Rowdy cut her off. "Jankowski's signal is still strong and clear. It shows no sign of distress."

"Alright, we'll keep looking," replied Jin.

"She was here. I told you. He never had a chance," stated Tyler.

"Rowdy said that it isn't Jankowski. I have no idea whose remains are these, but we need to keep looking."

"Onward towards more death," muttered Tyler with mock enthusiasm following Jin down a deserted corridor.


	2. Smooth Real Smooth

A/N- I was so glad to have gotten such positive feedback on the first chapter. I was a bit nervous about the whole silent PM thingy, but I'm glad that you guys still liked the story. Sorry the update took so long...my personal life is always busy, but I had to replay the game to kinda get Jin's storyline and I DIED. It sucked because I was going for the survivor achievement and when I died, I got so mad I shut off my system and didn't play for a long time...

And thanks to Ramius the Watcher and HeroOfDarkness2005 for their suggestions and for pointing out my lack of research. I went back and changed all of the "Leo"'s to "Spen"'s, give me a head's up if I missed one. I have Tyler as a noob on the field, but actually Delta squads are the elites, so he should be very experienced, but this is my story, so he's not. I'm getting lazy on the wording, so this probably doesn't make much sense…oh well, on with the story…

------

"Dammit Spen, where are you?" asked Jin.

Just then, Rowdy's voice entered the comlink. "Oh shit! I just lost Jankowski's signal!"

"Maybe his gear got damaged," Jin suggested. "Any idea where he is?"

"McDowell still hasn't met up with him...keep retracing his steps. Wait for the fire to get put out of warehouse 13 and search there for Jankowski," ordered Rowdy.

"Will do," said Jin.

Jin and Tyler watched the fire crew fight the flames. It seemed to have lost its fight when a huge gust of wind came out of the dead air and the flames resurged. Jin winced as the static entered her ear piece. She was able to make out, "They...all... deserved...to...die...don't...interfear..."

She shuddered, the creepy voice sounded menacing and yet had the innocence of a little child. Glancing at Tyler, she saw him wide-eyed, crouching on the ground. "It's her."

Jin followed his gaze. The sky darkened as the flames rose higher and higher. Engulfing the group of firefighters, the flames seemed to have melted the skin from their bones. Jin stared as a little girl with jet black hair seemed to appear in the flames, approaching her. She stopped a couple feet away from Jin. Her neck cracked in various places as she looked Jin in the eye. Lips pulling back into a sadistic grin, she warned, "He's mine."

Despite the inferno in front of her, Jin was freezing. Her breath was coming in quick puffs. Jin blinked. Her breathing had become rapid and she willed it to slow down. "The flames were just playing tricks with my eyes, I didn't see anybody..." _But why am I cold?_

"You've seen her now. I saw you talk to her. Feel grateful that she didn't kill you, too," stated Tyler, rubbing his hands together and blowing on them as he walked towards the warehouse. The flames had disappeared, having left their mark on both the buildings and the people.

Jin forced her feet to follow him. In all her years of work as a F.E.A.R. member, she had never actually witnessed a supernatural event. She actually thought it was all a bunch of crap, but now, this changed everything. Walking to the warehouse, Jin looked gravely at the few people across her path. If she hadn't just witnessed their death, she doubted that she would have been able to identify them as people. Their clothing and skin had melted together, dripping off of the sides of the bones. Personal traits were burnt off, leaving all the bodies the same heap of bones and melted skin.

She met Tyler at the warehouse door, his eyes empty. Kicking open the door, they entered the warehouse.

------

Once inside, the pair was very tense. Their heads jerked every which way trying to follow every sound. The tension broke when Tyler turned the knob to an office. "Oh shit! Hot! Hot!" he cried as he jerked his hand back and jumped up and down in pain.

Jin cracked a smile. "Smooth. Real smooth. The knob is metal you know."

Tyler glared at her as he rubbed his sore hand. "Minor lapse in judgment," he mumbled as he kicked open the door with more force than necessary and stepped into the office.

"It smells like my mom's cooking in here," Tyler stated. Picking up a chard...something, he announced, "Hey, it's her meatloaf."

Jin laughed. "Hey, don't make fun of bad cooking. Be happy she isn't me. I almost burnt my apartment down- twice- and I consider it a success if I'm still able to stomach my meals. Take out is my best friend."

Picking through the debris, Jin found a couple of bodies. Two were AMC guards, according to their bullet and apparently fire-proof vests, long dead, and the rest were from the clone army. They had a metal coating over their bones, giving them an advantage over their enemies.

Examining a dead replica soldier, Tyler stated, "The bullet is melted, obviously from the fire, but they all have one, right between their eyes."

Seeing for herself, Jin replied, "Oh, that's Alec's doing. By far the best shot in the division. The guy's a freak with a gun."

"Alec? Your boyfriend? He doesn't seem the type. In fact, I'm surprised he's in this business. He seems so normal and hey, I'm a guy and I'll admit it, he's good looking. Why isn't he making millions of dollars and fucking some blonde bombshell? No offense to you." He noticed Jin's glare. "I-I- I mean, you are attractive too, but with your hair up, you look...I dunno...up tight..."

Jin gritted out her reply. "Ok, one, Alec's not my boyfriend. Two, I am at work, where I do a lot of moving around. If my hair is down, it may block my sight and I might shoot you. Do you want to get shot?" Tyler shook his head no." And three..."

Jin searched for some other thing to support her side of the argument, drawing a blank. "...and three, shut up."

Jin was mad that that was all that she could think off, but it was already said. Tyler seemed to have gotten the hint and was silently waiting for Jin to take the lead. Accepting this, she exited the office and continued to search the rest of the warehouse, finding nothing.

Radioing in, Jin stated, "Jin here. Still no sign of Jankowski."

"Fuck," Rowdy swore. "No one has seen or heard from him either. It's so strange. I've been getting various weak signals from him, but it is just static..." Jin's eyes widened. "Meet up with McDowell in the AMC offices. Be careful. AMC has turned on us and the SFOD-D squad we sent with McDowell had already been eliminated."

"We're on our way," replied Jin as she and Tyler headed for their pick up site.

------

Jumping out of the helicopter and settling her stomach, Jin saw a worried look on Tyler's face. "I really hate flying," she said after the nausea passed.

Tyler gave her a small smile before checking his ammo and gesturing to the door. "Should we?"

Nodding, Jin contacted Rowdy. "This is Jin. We're on the roof. Heading in."

"Ok, the way should be clear. Alec seems to have taken care of all threats, but even still, stay alert. Betters out."

The office building had an eerie feel after dark. The power system was apparently down and the back up lights were dim, playing with the shadows on the wall. It was so silent; Jin realized she was holding her breath, afraid to make a sound.

Her over-reactive imagination was driving her mad. She kept hearing sounds and seeing figures. Tyler seemed to be having the same problem. When a box fell over, he unloaded a clip into the poor thing before he was able to control his nerves again and take his finger off of the trigger.

The main lights flickered before going on. Jin heard an audible sigh come from Tyler before Rowdy radioed, "Hey, McDowell returned power to the place. Hop in an elevator and make your way to the lobby. He should be waiting for you."

"Oh goodie," Jin said sarcastically.

Finding the elevators, Jin and Tyler entered it and hit the "L" for lobby. "23...22...21," Tyler counted off. "14...13...1-"

The elevator's lights flickered as the buttons all lit up and faded out. Jin's stomached dropped, they were falling.

"Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit," repeated Tyler as he backed into a corner in the fetal position; his breath leaving white puffs in the air. "Shit shit shit..."

Jin braced herself against the wall, forcing her numbing hand around the cold metal of the railing. She watched the numbers reduce as the fell. 7. 6. 5. She nearly screamed when she saw the little girl she saw before. Her hair still covered her face, but her one exposed eye stared at her, her grin even bigger, sharp fangs reflecting the dim light. 3. The girl was gone, but the danger wasn't over.2.1.

Eyes scrunched shut, Jin cautiously opened her eyes. The voice was in her ear. "Scared you..." Jin cringed as the girl laughed her cruel laugh. The doors opened with a "bing" and Jin and Tyler bolted from it. Right into a room full of blood.

"Oh...my...god," Jin whispered. The room was covered in enough blood to fill a swimming pool. It was everywhere, from the ceiling to the floor and surrounding walls.

Alec appeared from around the corner. He looked around the room before exchanging a glance with Jin. "Jin, you meet up with McDowell yet?" asked Rowdy.

"Yeah, but this room..."

"What do you think Jin?" Rowdy asked.

"There was a lot of anger in this room."

Rowdy scoffed. "Got anything useful to add?"

Jin frowned. She walked the length of the room. "Well, I don't see any bullets or brass lying around. These guys didn't fire a single shot."

"What killed them?"

"It was her," Tyler muttered.

Jin thought so too, but didn't know how to explain a murderous little girl who appeared and disappeared. "I don't know, "She answered.

"Well find out!" snapped Rowdy. "Go on buddy," he was referring to Alec. "Fettel is ahead."

Alec hung around, watching Jin. "I don't even know where to start. Complete liquidifcation. A new chemical agent?" she wondered out loud.

Alec looked at her. Jin sighed. "This is going to be awhile...watch out. If Fettel did this-"

"You know it was the girl," Tyler cut in. "This is just how my friends died." Turning to Alec he warned, "Be careful. She can blow you up with her brain..."

Jin thought that Alec would give Tyler a skeptic look, but was amazed that he looked serious and seemed to actually be taking in what Tyler said. Nodding to Tyler and Jin, he headed towards the elevators, game-face on as the doors closed.

Jin took samples and pictures, just like in Auburn. While she was doing this, a thought kept bugging her. "Tyler, do you think-"

"Yeah, he's seen her."

Jin was shocked that he knew just what she was thinking. "How?"

"When I first told you my story, I saw the doubt cross your face. With him, it seemed like a familiar theory...this girl has been bothering him too..." Tyler stated.

"Poor Alec...at least we have each other, but him...he's all alone..." said Jin sadly.

"What? So we can die together? Yippee!" said Tyler sarcastically. "It just means that he will die alone..."

"Don't say that!" Jin snapped. "Let's stay positive. Come on, I have all that we need. Let's go back to the lab."


	3. I love fried rice

A/N- (Explaining why I made up things in the last chapter, besides the fact that this is my story and it is fiction- ) I had to make up some supernatural mumbo jumbo to happen to Jin or you would just be reading about her and Tyler walking through empty warehouses. And yes, in this chapter, I did borrow a line from Gears…kudos to whoever finds it (not like its hard)…and MAJOR spoilers at the end…

------

Jin heard Tyler give a sigh of relief as they entered the lab. Rowdy was in there, staring at his laptop, processing the information. "What do we know?" Jin asked as she looked with disgust at the lack of food in the lab's fridge.

"Well, from what McDowell managed to pick up from various laptops and phone messages, Harlan Wade is fucked in the head," stated Rowdy as he rummaged around the papers on his limited work space.

"And?" asked Jin, finally settling on baby carrots, the only thing that wasn't growing green mold in there.

Sighing, Rowdy took a deep breath and stated, "This whole nightmare was because of one guy-Harlan Wade. He was part of project Origin to create a psychic soldier and then he merged it with the Icarus project to form the perfect super soldier. He had an eight year old daughter, Alma, who could pick up on the negative emotions that emanated from others. Sick fuck decided to turn his daughter into a human lab rat…" Rowdy shook his head. "When she was 14, she was implanted with the first prototype. He was psychically active, but did not possess the psychic strength to control an army of soldiers, so he was made into the best soldier possible. Soon after the first prototype's birth, the second prototype was implanted."

"Fettel," stated Jin.

"Correct. Because of his ability to control hundreds of soldiers at once, the project was deemed a success. They stuck Alma in a hidden vault where physical and psychological harm could not come to her and that is where Fettel is headed," finished Rowdy, taking a swig of his beer.

"Whoa, that's some heavy shit," replied Jin as she grabbed Rowdy's beer and took a drink from it before handing it back to him.

Giving his beer a disgusted look before wiping off the mouth of bottle, Rowdy answered, "Yeah and now McDowell has been sent to find the entrance to the vault. He's trying to get to Harlan and Alice Wade before Alma gets free and takes her revenge," said Rowdy.

Taking another swig from his beer, they heard a new voice on the comlink. "You're not like them."

"No ma'am," responded Rowdy. "We're the good guys."

"That's a relief." They heard her sigh. "Now I just need to get to my father. He's at some classified facility. I have the pass codes."

"Good. Alec, go to Harlan's lap top and download the information for us," ordered Rowdy. His screen glowed while the data uploaded. "Ok, now get to the roof so we can send a bird to get you outta there."

"What, we're flying!?! Can't we just drive there? Driving is safer…not flying," argued Alice.

"Sorry, the quickest and easiest way is flying. It's not that bad."

"I can wait…"

"McDowell, get her on the roof," sighed Rowdy.

Jin and Tyler looked over Rowdy's shoulders as he walked Alec and Alice through to the elevators. "Almost there, jus-"

He was cut off by three gun shots and Alice's scream. A couple seconds later, they heard Alice apologize. "Sorry, they caught me by surprise. We're not hurt. Super soldier here killed them so fast, he's like my hero."

Jin rolled her eyes. "The elevators are right in front of you, ride them to the roof," ordered Rowdy.

"So," they heard Alice say to Alec as the elevator rose. "I bet this job gets kinda lonely, huh?"

Just then a ping was heard before the elevator died. "Alec? What's going on?" asked a scared Alice.

"I have you on the 13th floor, go return the power. Alice, I suggest that you stay calm and remain in the elevator, out of McDowell's way," suggested Rowdy.

"O-ok…"Alice responded. A couple seconds later, she stated, "I feel colder now that Alec isn't here…I can see my breath…"

Rowdy jumped as Tyler and Jin screamed into their comlinks, "Get out of the elevator!"

"G…wh..re.yo……ALEC!" screamed Alice before all they could hear was static.

"Shit! McDowell, use the stairs to your right, hurry!" barked Rowdy.

"Rowdy, its Mike. I'm piloting the evac helicopter. I can see Alice, she looks kinda frantic, but don't worry I'v-"

Everybody winced as the explosion blasted in their ears. "Alice, stay there, wait for Alec," ordered Jin.

"No way, they're shooting!" answered Alice.

"God dammit! McDowell, you got a visual?" Rowdy cursed.

"I'm sorry, I can't wait for you guys anymore. And I am not flying!" They heard the screech of tires on asphalt.

"Fucking women! Ow!" Rowdy rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Watch it," warned Jin. "Unless you want to get hit again."

"McDowell, hang on, I'm sending Jin and Holiday over in an evac," ordered Rowdy.

"Ok you two, grab Holiday and a bird and get McDowell to the facility."

"Whoa, 'we two?' You said Jin and Holiday. I was never mentioned," stated Tyler smugly. Noticing the glares that Jin and Rowdy were giving him, he said, "Just kidding. I'm ready."

Whacking him in the back of the head ("ow!") with the back of her hand, Jin muttered, "Moron."

------

Picking up Alec proved to be easier than they thought. The evac was on look out for threats while Alec sprinted to the helicopter. Before he got to the copper, an ambush hit him.

"Cover our guy!" barked Holiday.

Jin was too shocked to fire. Alec was moving at superhuman speed. He wiped out the whole squad in less than 30 seconds. The Delta squad hadn't loaded their torrent gun yet.

Climbing into the helicopter, Alec looked at everyone just staring at him. Snapping out of it, Jin yelled something she never would have thought she would say, "Let's get this thing in the air!"

That brought everyone else out of their stupor. "Yeah, on to the Armacham facility," added Doug.

Alec slumped in a seat while Jin watched Tyler approach him. "Hi, I'm Tyler, part of the SFOD-D squad. I also helped keep Jin alive back at the warehouses, anyways, that was just the coolest thing I have ever saw."

Tyler had his hand out, an enthused expression on his face. Jin laughed; Alec looked nervous as he shook his hand. Getting up and giving Tyler a light kick, though still knocking him over, Jin sat next to Alec and stuck her tongue out at Tyler.

Tyler sat Indian style, crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine, go talk to your boyfriend, I have better things to do." He glanced around the helicopter, his gaze landing on Doug listening to his ipod. "Doug! What song are you listening to!?!" he yelled.

Doug had his eyes closed, getting himself in the "zone" and with his ipod as loud as it was, had no idea that Tyler was talking to him.

Jin and Alec exchanged a look. "This guy's a real character," Jin explained as Alec laughed.

"Doug!" Tyler poked him.

Doug lazily opened an eye. "Wha- everyone hit the deck!"

Jin and Alec landed on the floor, Alec shielding Jin with his body. The chopper spun in circles before crashing; nose first, into a building.

------

All Jin felt was pain. Waves of it traveled across her body as her limbs protested to moving. Forcing her body into a sitting position against the wall, Jin surveyed her surroundings.

The helicopter crashed into some type of apartment complex. The nose of the chopper ripped a huge hole in the floor indicating that they were at least on the second story. Wisps of smoke came from the engine.

Checking the conditions of her comrades, Jin could tell, even from where she was that the pilot was dead. The odd angle his neck was at was a dead give away. Jin gave a snort of disgust. Even in a tragic time her brain could still make a pun.

Groaning, Doug regained consciousness next to her. "Damn, my head hurts."

He shook his head to clear it when his gaze landed on the dead pilot. "Ah man…Rojas is dead. His son just turned two last week…and the kid."

Doug was referring to Tyler who had a large shard of glass protruding through his chest. His body was still.

Jin felt her eyes water, she had really grown attached to the kid. Inhaling sharply, Jin blinked away her tears. She forced herself to focus, "What's yours and Alec's condition?"

"Well, my ankle hurts like a bitch and Alec…is breathing steadily. He should regain consciousness soon. You?" asked Doug.

"I'll live," replied Jin. Just them, Alec awoke, unsteadily getting to his feet. He flexed his fingers before they took their usual position around his gun.

Jin winced as she tried to stand, pain shooting across her body. Resigning to her former position against the wall, she was met with two worried stares from her male teammates.

"Jin, you-" started Doug.

"I'll live," cut off Jin, though she wasn't able to disguise the pain in her voice as well as she wanted.

Squatting down to her level, Alec wore a look of concern." I'm fine," reassured Jin. "Really."

Alec's eyebrow rose in disbelief. Sighing, Jin grabbed Alec's chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "I-am-ok," she stated. Her voice softened. "But I appreciate the concern."

Maybe it was from the closeness of their bodies, the fact that they could die at any moment, or the intense pain, but Jin's next move was a bold one.

Bringing Alec's face to hers, Jin kissed Alec. Pulling away after a few seconds, Jin's face felt like it was on fire. Unable to meet Alec's eyes, she was surprised when he tilted her chin up and kissed her again. Once she got over the shock (which was quite quickly), Jin responded to the kiss, allowing it to get deeper.

Doug cleared his throat and looked at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Um, if you guys are done…"

Alec pulled away slowly, a smirk on his face while Jin blushed even harder, losing track of how many points Alec just earned between the kiss and the smirk.

"There are patrols you'll have to take out before you'll gain entry to the vault. Rowdy is sending us an airlift so you'll have to tackle this alone big guy," informed Doug.

"Come back soon so we can finish what we started," stated Jin before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Alec left with a cock of his gun and a "Good luck!" wish from Doug. Watching his form retreat around a corner, Doug smirked, "Now you can't say that he isn't your boyfriend."

"Doug, you were there! He never asked me on a date, therefore, we can't be dating. We just…kinda made out. Haven't you ever kissed someone you weren't dating?" asked a defensive Jin.

Doug grinned. "I knew you would come around. The answer is yes."

"What?" Jin was lost.

"You said that you make out with people you are not dating. That was a suggestion to which I said yes," explained Doug. "Now let's get busy…"He leaned in. "No, wait, wipe off your lips and spit a bit. I don't want to taste Alec on you…gross…it would be like I made out with Alec too…."

"You better be joking." Jin shot Doug a glare.

"Uh…yeah. Ha ha. I wouldn't mess with Alec's girlfriend. That's a death wish. Your guy is a death machine. There's no beating him, he never seems to take any damage. Like just now and with the explosion. I wouldn't have a chance…are you cold? I'm cold. Brr, it's kinda drafty. We should cuddle together for warmth," persisted Doug.

Jin stiffened, and then realized that she wasn't cold. _He's making it up. Is the mention of cold going to freak me out for the rest of my life?_

Doug started to scoot closer, but noticed the glare he was getting from Jin. "So," he said, changing topics. "Korean?"

Jin raised an eyebrow but decided to humor him. "Born and raised in the US, but I've been there every summer until I was 18."

Doug thought about what she just said before stating, "I love fried rice."

"And I love pizza."

"Me too."

The conversation ended when gunshots were heard. Jin caught herself holding her breath.

"Don't worry Jin," reassured Doug with a squeeze of her hand. "Your man is the best of the best."

Jin gave him a small smile and relaxed when she heard Rowdy's voice. "Hey you two, Mc Dowell is clearing the area. I'm sending an airlift for you. Hang tight."

A few minutes later, Jin and Doug were on the chopper, heading for the Delta checkpoint.

------

Jin and Doug entered the checkpoint with medics streaming around them, patching them up.

"Ok, McDowell, you need to find Harlan. That blasted Norton Mapes is down there too for some reason. We both know that guy is mental, so watch out," warned Rowdy.

Rowdy watched the glowing screen of his laptop, walking Alec through some area. "Hey Jin?" he asked.

"Yea?"

"Your results are in," he responded before he was directing Alec again.

Gathering the data, Jin scanned through it. "These people all worked on the Origin project. Victim number one, Chuck Haebeger, was a scientist that had done ground breaking research. Victim two, Bill Moody, he knew the water was being contaminated. Then when they took over the Armacham facility, everyone that showed up to work that day was killed, and now the head honcho is the last one living, Harlan Wade."

"Shit! McDowell, get to Harlan!" Rowdy barked into the comlink.

"I got a camera feed. Harlan is at the vault. There is someone with him…Mapes?" said Rowdy.

Jin stared at the screen. Mapes and Harlan were in an argument, Mapes didn't want Harlan to enter the vault. "So Mapes is doing the right thing for once," grumbled Rowdy. "Oh shit!"

Harlan had just pulled out a shotgun and fired it at Mapes. Mapes slumped against the railing while Harlan entered the vault. "Alec, where are you?" Jin asked.

She could hear his speeded breathing and a few minutes later he crossed into the camera's line of vision. He approached Mapes, who told him that he has to divert the power to the vault or it will remained lock. Alec nodded and went in the opposite direction. "Here, we'll help," stated Rowdy. "You do one side manually and I'll see if I can't hack in and get the other side."

Jin paced nervously back and forth in front of Rowdy's desk until she heard the vault door's lock release. "Oh thank God," Jin breathed. "Alec, be careful…"

"Go through the vault, Mapes will have to wait. Our main goal is to stop Harlan," ordered Rowdy.

Even so, Alec stopped by Mapes on his way into the vault. "H-hey…do-o me a fav-vor. Destroy this hell ho-ole before he releases the b-bitch…k?"

Alec nodded, before he left Mapes, knowing that he did not have long to live.

------

Once Alec entered the vault, a feed of Harlan appeared, explaining his actions and regrets. The next thing that happened shocked Jin and Rowdy. Alec stood in front of Alice Wade's body, Fettel right in front of him and he _stopped_ walking. He started shooting in all directions, _at nothing_.

"Alec?" Jin was afraid that he had snapped.

"McDowell, kill Fettel!" ordered Rowdy, but all they were met with was static.

"What's Fettel doing?" asked Jin. Fettel had knelt in front of Alec and was just waiting. Alec lifted his gun and fired.

"Took you long enough," Rowdy stated. "Go get Harlan."

Alec jumped into action, breaking the now deactivated replica soldiers and headed to the vault. Too late.

Harlan was opening the vault. "I'm sorry. It is the way of men to make monsters. And it is the nature of monsters to destroy their makers."

And with that, the vault was opened, and Harlan was killed in a shower of blood, his skeleton stripped.

"Aw shit! Alec, you need to expose and destroy the energy pylons, then I need you to-" Rowdy stopped.

Alma had walked out of the vault, naked and rotting. She seemed older too, not the eight year old little girl that Jin usually saw. Her one eye looked right at the camera and she grinned as the camera feed died.

Rowdy yanked the comlink from his ear. "Shit that hurt! Comlink is down. Come on. We need a bird to pick up Alec if we can get to him."

"When we get to him," said Doug, noticing the color drain from Jin's face.

------

The F.E.A.R. team had been circling the air for over 15 minutes when Doug warned, "The reactor is detonating, I can feel the vibrations from here…."

The comlink came to life and Rowdy called, "I see him, let's go!"

It was too late, the boom was so strong that even in the air, the helicopter was jarred around. Recovering from the blow, the copper hovered off the ground as Doug and Rowdy jumped off.

"Please be ok, please be ok," prayed Jin as they brought Alec into the copter. Placing Alec's head in her lap, Jin was relieved to see him breathing. Playing with his hair, Jin tried to distract herself from her injured teammate. She couldn't help but let out a few tears, which fell onto Alec's face.

Flinching away from the moisture, Alec stirred before waking. Looking up into Jin's teary, but smiling face, he sat up, but got pulled back down by Jin as she forced him into a tight hug.

"I don't know how you could have survived _that_," stated Doug as he gestured out the window at the mushroom cloud that used to be the Vault and surrounding area.

"He's lucky. Best friend a guy could have is lady luck," saided Rowdy as he playfully ruffled Alec's hair. "What do we say, let's go to the bar. Drinks on me!"

The helicopter was full of cheers. Jin smiled as she snuggled into Alec's side. He wrapped an arm around her and placed a kiss to the side of her head.. She closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep when she felt Alec tense. The old, familiar chill ran down her spine, causing her look up and ask, "Where's Alma?"

He didn't answer, he just stared at the side of the helicopter. She followed his gaze."…Shit."

------

A/N- Darn, I wanted Alec to say something at the end, but I couldn't word it right, so I completely changed it…I do believe that this is the end of this fic, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you did or didn't, or tell me if there should be a sequel or not…though I still haven't played extraction point…it's on my to do list… and I really didn't want them to kiss, but then again I did…not the smartest place to make out, but it fits…thanks for reading!


End file.
